The Gundam Wing BumBum Song: the Next Episode
by Cruel Angel1
Summary: Due to popular demand, i have made a sequal to the Gundam Wing BumBum Song. Will Duo ever learn?


The Gundam Wing Bumbum Song- The sequel  
  
Due to popular demand, I have made another episode of the Duo Maxwell Show. Theis episode Duo will try to convert some new people onto BumBum Song-ism.  
  
Duo: Hey! Its me again!! i just got the stitches removed and Im ready to go!!  
  
********************************  
  
Duo: My bum is on his Excellency! My bum is on his Excellency! if im lucky, he won't give a long and boring speech!!  
Treize: There is nothing more ugly than an ass with a scar on it . *pulls out fencing foil*  
Duo: Waaai!!! Not the sword again!!!  
Treize: Tuche, Maxwell. Touche  
  
*****************************  
  
Duo: My Bum is on Lady Une! My bum is on Lady Une! If lucky, she wont shoot me with her gun!  
Lady Une: You were right on target when you mooned WingZero. But then again, Im right on target about this. *puts on glasses and pulls out an AK-47*  
Duo: What about Mister Treize's ideals?   
Une: *takes off glasses* Your right. THIS would be in Mister Treize's vision. *pulls out a bouquet of roses and whacks Duo with it*  
Duo: Itai! The thorns!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
Duo: My Bum is on Dorothy! My bum is on Dorothy! If Im lucky, she wont impale me!!  
Dorothy: Don't you just admire the will to FIGHT?!! Its soooo valiant!  
Duo: But aren't you gonna threaten to hurt me like everybody else?  
Dorothy: Yes, but let me get my 3-tailed leather whip first!  
Duo: 0.o  
  
********************************  
  
Duo: My bum is on Relena! My bum is on Relena! If Im lucky, she'll just go follow Heero Yuy!  
Relena: Heeeerroo!! Oh Heero, you certainly gained some weight! Your cheeks are all poofy!  
Duo: Wait a sec, cheeks?!!  
Relena: And theres a big scar on your face!   
Duo: Hooo boy . .. .  
Relena: We'll just have to clean you up! Here, I'll cover your face so people won't stare at you  
Duo: *sarcastically* Why would they stare?!  
Relena: Heero, give me a big kiss!!  
Duo: NOOO!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************  
  
Noin: Zechs, why the hell is your sister kissing Duo's butt?  
Zechs: Great, first that Yuy boy, now Maxwell's ass.   
Noin: Honey, what are you thinking about?  
Zechs: Im trying to remember how many times I dropped her on the head when we were little.  
Noin: Stop worrying so much. I'll talk to her later. Wanna go to your place and . ..   
Zechs: Sure!  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Relena: Miss Noin? Um, is a guys face supposed to smell like shit?  
Noin: . . . no. Is there something you wanna tell me?  
Relena: There's something wrong with Heero . . . he has no eyes or nose and he stinks!  
Noin: Haven't you ever given it some thought that it WASN'T Heero?  
Relena: No, not really. Whatever could it be?  
Noin: 0.o *thinks: this is gonna take a LOT of explaining*  
  
*******************************  
  
Duo: *Sniffle* It was awful!!! My but still tingles . .. waaah!  
Quatre: Its okay to cry, just don't go on the Zero system. Try to eat a little snack or   
something when you get home, and I'll call up some friends to help you out.  
Duo: T-thanks Quatre! Your the best!   
Hilde: Its okay Duo baby. Thanks Quatre. I never knew you were such a good guidance counselor!  
Quatre: I didnt either. Until Sandrock told me . . .  
Hilde: Lets go Duo. Im gonna cook you a dteak bigger than a toilet seat.  
Duo: Your nice Hilde . .. *sniffle*  
  
******************************  
  
Heero: DUO!!! ILL KILL YOU!!!!   
Quatre: Heero! Duo's going through a lot of pressure!!!!  
Wufei: YOU STUPID IDIOT! HAHAHH! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR MOONING MY PRECIOUS NATAKU!!  
Duo: Oh, you guys are a LOT of help!  
Trowa: What does slicing Duos butt open have to do wiht Relena doing what she did?  
Wufei: If I hadn't sent him to the Emergency room he wouldn't have gotten the bright idea of making a sequel from the author-onna person!!!!  
  
Author-Onna-Person: Sorry Duo.  
  
The end, no da!!  
*******  
  
I do not own anything. There. And sorry to Relena fans. No offense to her, really. 


End file.
